1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which prevent water in pipes from freezing and, more particularly, to such devices which accomplish freeze protection by a constant flow of water through the pipes.
2. Prior Art
The freezing of pipes in houses and other structures has historically proven to be a significant problem. In most cases, freezing of water pipes and the resulting bursting and leaking occurs in walls and attics, where pipes are exposed to temperatures near or equal to those outside. During hours of occupancy, radiant heat from the interior of the structure will often provide enough warmth to prevent most pipes from freezing. However, during periods of vacancy as well as prolonged periods of cold, interior pipes as well as those located in the extremities of the structure will be subject to freezing.
Various means have been utilized to circumvent the problem. The most common are the application of direct heat and maintenance of constant flow. Direct heat is often applied by simply maintaining interior temperatures at a level which will assure the adequate radiation of heat to all water pipes. Aside from being a tremendous waste of energy, this method often practically does not reach pipes in remote areas of the structure, such as exterior hose connections, storage rooms, garages, etc. Direct heat is also applied using heating coils, heat tape and other devices which heat pipes by direct contact. These devices also consume large amounts of energy as well as require direct access to all pipes which must be heated. Such devices also can have the disadvantage of heating cold water lines to a temperature whereby any cold water which remains static for a period of time will become overheated, which can be a safety hazard as well as an annoyance.
The most common method of maintaining constant flow is simply to allow water to drip from faucets. Of course, this process not only wastes water, but results in dangerously low water main pressure when many faucets are allowed to drip. Also, in areas exposed to prolonged, extreme cold, water may freeze in the pipes despite dripping. In order to provide any meaningful protection in such an instance, some direct heat must be applied.
Therefore, in order to adequately solve the principal problems associated with the freezing of water pipes, heat in some form should be transmitted to the water in the pipes. Prior art methods and devices require relatively large amounts of energy consumption to achieve this goal. The result has been, in most instances, to simply live with the risk of water damage from broken pipes. No devices are currently available which address all of the above problems in an economical, energy efficient manner.